User blog:Happy2432/My episode ideas
Here's a bunch of episode's I've come up with. More to come... Regular *'Birthday Boy/Cousin Bucket' - Cricket gathers everyone to celebrate his birthday, but Chip wants to ruin the fun; Cricket's annoying cousin visits. *'Third Wheel/Dad's Day' - Remy and Tilly are jealous when Cricket starts spending all his time with Zillon; Cricket and Tilly spend father's day with Bill and end up starting a feud with Russell. *'Freaky Greens/The Middle' - A curse on Friday the 13th causes Cricket and Tilly to switch bodies for the day; Cricket and Tilly are caught in a feud between their uncles. *'School Daze/Fed Up' - Cricket and Tilly go to their first day of school in Big City; Bill gets cooking lessons from a famous chef. *'Sore Loser/Pierce Me' - Cricket gets caught up with wanting to win Zillon's games and constantly loses; Tilly wants to get her ears pierced. *'Break Out/Seance Shmance' - Cricket is framed for a crime he didn't commit, and the Greens must break him out of jail; Cricket and Zillon perform a seance to solve a mystery behind Zillon's past. *'Something's Fishy/Star Student' - Cricket and Tilly's class go on a field trip to an aquarium and Tilly loses Saxon in one of the exhibits; Zillon enrolls in Cricket's school for a day and gets all the attention. *'Just Desserts/Snow Problem' - Cricket and Tilly become addicted to desserts and vow to have as much as possible; the Greens experience various antics on a snow day. *'Backstage Passed/Pony Tale' - The Greens have to find a way into Zillon's concert after losing their backstage passes; Tilly recalls the day she wrestled a horse. *'Starsitting/Head Case' - Cricket and Tilly watch Zillon's pets while he's away; Cricket's friends try to find out how he got a metal plate in his head. *'Cricket's Replacement/Froggy Throat' - Tilly has Remy take over for Cricket while he's at the dentist; Andromeda wants to sing in Cricket's band but the kids find out her singing is horrible. *'CD Party/Hospital Havoc' - Cricket helps Zillon prove a point to his controlling manager at his album release party; the Greens get into mishaps at the hospital while Cricket is getting his tonsils taken out. *'Egg Hunt/Flower Power' - Cricket and Tilly are placed on separate teams for the family egg hunt; Tilly tries to get a flower to bloom quickly. *'Mind Blown/Holey Moley' - Cricket discovers Zillon has psychic powers and starts using them to his advantage, jeopardizing him in the process; the kids discover a city of mole people where they make Tilly their queen. *'Fun Raiser/Hair-Don't' - Tilly and Andromeda attempt to raise money for an orphanage in wild ways; Zillon loses all his hair gel which ruins his hair, and Cricket and friends have to make the best of it. *'Deep Sea/Scout Out' - The Greens race against Chip to find undersea treasure; Cricket and Tilly join competing scout troops and attempt to sell more treats than the other. *'Once Bitten/Pirate Treasure' - Cricket and Tilly get stung by a bug with a fatal poison and think they will die soon, so they make the best of what they have left; Cricket finds a treasure map in Remy's backyard and the gang sets out to find it. Full-length *'House Band' - Cricket and his friends start a rock band for a contest, but Cricket keeps hogging the spotlight. *'Superstar Sleepover' - The Greens go to Zillon's mansion for a sleepover, but Cricket cannot put up with Zillon's strange habits. *'Greener Things' - On Halloween, Phoenix disappears into a mansion that is rumored to be haunted, and Cricket and the gang have to find her. *'Wacky Weddings' - Amaryllis is released from prison and vows to marry Zillon, so the Greens have to help him. *'Hawaiian Vacation' - The Greens go on vacation to Hawaii where Cricket's band is booked to perform at a festival; when Chip alters the biggest volcano to destroy the whole island, Cricket and the gang must search for an ancient idol which could stop it. Category:Blog posts